A New Life
by Tired Paisano
Summary: Fifteen-year-old Selene McKinley and her fourteen-year-old friend Megan Wilder move to Japan, and just so happen to end up moving to the same city as the Yuru Gang, Takaoka, Toyama. The two girls will be attending Nanamori Middle School, and will try to keep themselves out of trouble. But with their new friends, that will be a tad bit difficult...
1. Megan - Move Over Rover!

**A/N**

 **Hello readers, and welcome to a new story! I have been working on this story for quite a while now, and I hope you enjoy! But first, a little guide on what's going on with the way I write.**

 **Bold -** Author's Notes/Emphasized Words  
 _Italics -_ Thoughts _  
_"Normal" - Speaking in Japanese  
"Underline" - Speaking in English

* * *

Megan Wilder, a short, 14-year-old girl with long, dark brown hair, walked tentatively behind her more peppy friend, who was skipping up to the front door of their new home in Japan. Her friend, Selene McKinley, who had long, fluffy, light brown hair, and was 15 years old, dug through her jeans' pockets for the key to the home, but to no avail. She turned, and looked into Megan's blue eyes with her own sheepish looking green eyes. Megan sighed, and pulled out the key she was given, and rather than tossing it to Selene, as the older girl was gesturing Megan to do, she walked past, and unlocked the door herself. After the door was opened, the two girls walked inside, and began to unpack some of the boxes that were taken in before they arrived. After about an hour of unpacking, the two girls went off to a nearby fast food joint to eat dinner. Megan got a small burger, a drink, and a large fry, while Selene got a double burger, drink, and large fry. After sitting down, and eating for a bit, Selene sprung up a conversation.

"It's weird to think we're not going to be going to our old school anymore... But hey, at least this is a fresh start for us!" Selene cheerfully said, before taking another bite out of her burger. Megan frowned, she wasn't very fond of the idea of having to go to a new school, let alone one where she had no chance as to knowing anyone. _I guess it's too late to get homesick, as this is home now..._

"I just hope we can meet some nice girls at Nanamori." Megan said, then grabbed a couple more fries.

"Oh that's right! Nanamori is an all girls' school isn't it?" Selene said after a small bit of contemplative silence, to which Megan face-palmed.

"So you're observant enough to pick up that I only said girls, but not observant enough to hear me say that it's an all girls school like 50 other times?" Megan asked in mock anger, Selene reacted by quickly putting her hands in between her and Megan, and waving them frantically about.

"No, no, no! It's not that I didn't hear you, it's that I forgot is all! Please don't do anything rash!" Selene called out, and Megan smiled at her goofy friend, and sat back, but faked a pout. Selene saw Megan pouting, and asked, "What do I have to do to make it up to you?" She asked defeatedly.

"You could always listen more often, but this time you won't get off this easily!" Megan started, "You're paying for this meal, **and** I'm getting an ice cream!" The younger brunette finished, whilst crossing her arms. Selene sighed, and handed over the other half of the money that was used to pay for the meal, as they had already payed, and then they went up to the cashier again and got two ice cream cones before heading out.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This first chapter was just a short prologue to introduce you to the main characters, Selene and Megan, as well as ease you into my writing style.**


	2. Selene - Fitting In!

**A/N**

 **Hello readers, welcome to the second chapter of my new story: A New Life. I have been working this story out for many months now, and have finally gotten down to writing it. So, thank you for taking time out of your day to read it. Now, without further ado, let us begin.**

 **Bold -** Author's Notes/Emphasized Words  
 _Italics -_ Thoughts _  
_"Normal" - Speaking in Japanese  
"Underline" - Speaking in English

* * *

Selene woke to the feeling of her phone alarm going off, after hearing the noise from her phone, she shot straight up. _Today's the day!_ She jumped out of bed, and scurried into bathroom, so she could shower. _Today's most definitely the day!_ She did her hair, went off to her room, and put on her new school uniform. _Today, I'm going to start going to Nanamori Middle School!_ Selene left her room, and went to make Megan and herself some breakfast. As she began getting the breakfast items ready, she heard the shower start up, and realized Megan was now getting ready too. Just before Selene finished making the two's breakfast, Megan left the bathroom and headed toward her own room. Selene checked the time and realized that it was 7:00 am. _Class doesn't start until 8:30, but there's supposed to be an assembly today, and it's a 10 minute walk there... So maybe we should leave by like-_ Her thoughts were cut off by a growling sound, that came from her stomach. _Ah! No time to think on that! I need to eat!_ After she had gotten herself her half of the meal, Megan came out of her room, fully in her uniform, and went to grab the breakfast Selene had prepared. The two ate in silence, Selene savoring every bite as though it was her last, whilst Megan picked at her food in a distracted manner. Selene was the first to finish. She cleaned off her plate, and put it away, then she checked the time, it was now 7:25. Selene looked at Megan, who was still picking at her food, and staring off into space. The older brunette grinned evilly as she began to sneak around behind her friend, she edged closer and closer, until she was just behind her. In one swift move, Selene hugged her friend from behind. Megan yelped, and dropped her fork at the sudden scare.

"What's on your mind brainiac?" Selene teasingly asked the red-face girl she was hugging. Megan sighed at this.

"It's nothing... Well... I mean, I'm kinda worried about how today will go is all..." Megan began, then remember the situation she was in, "Anyways! Get off of me you big dummy! I wanna finish my breakfast!" She called out, anger edging her voice. Selene replied by hugging her friend tighter.

"I will... But first..." She started, getting closer to Megan's ear. Megan was getting redder and redder as she felt Selene get closer to her ear, "Admit that you enjoy my cooking!" Selene stated. Megan, caught off guard, replied with a simple.

"Huh?" Selene was not satisfied with that, she pouted, then spoke.

"You know full well what I mean! Every time I cook I catch you staring with googly eyes in my direction! And then, you look away whenever I turn toward you! That, in and of itself, is proof enough, that you very much so enjoy my cooking!" Selene exaggerated her final sentence, but failed to realize that her friend was on the edge of passing out, and her face had gotten to be an even more extreme shade of red, "I'll let you go if you admit that you enjoy my cooking." Selene finished. Megan was breathing deeply, and trying to calm herself enough to speak, when Selene hugged her tighter, and said, "I'm waiting." With one final breath, Megan spoke up.

"I... I like your..." She began, but was interrupted by Selene.

"You like my what?" The older brunette questioned.

"I like your cooking..." Megan mumbled.

"Hmm? I couldn't hear you." Selene teased.

"I like your cooking!" Megan yelled, and Selene released her. Then the older brunette began to dance around happily.

"My cooking is the best isn't it~" She sang, before turning to her friend with a big smile on her face. Megan then went back to eating her food, and the two left at 20 till.

* * *

Selene walked into her classroom, her and Megan parted ways after the assembly, each heading to their classes, and she picked out a seat, and sat down. Being a faster walker, she was one of the first few in her class, but soon more began to flow in, and soon the teacher came in, and class began. Selene was told to stand and introduce herself, and then class went on. When the day was over with, Selene began packing up. She was then approached by a classmate, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, girl who wore a red bow atop her head.

"You're the American aren't you?" The blonde asked, more-so as a reassurance than an upfront question Selene remarked. "I'm Toshino Kyouko!" The girl, Kyouko, stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth, winked, and pointed her thumb at herself with that declaration. Selene stifled a giggle at the girl's silliness, and then introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you Kyouko. My name's Selene." Selene said, and finished packing up, then offered her hand out to Kyouko. Kyouko smiled at this, and then spoke once more.

"Supple **and** willing, that's what I like." Kyouko said, glancing toward Selene's chest. Selene blushed a tad, then looked up at the sound of a thwack. Kyouko had been hit in the back of the head by a Black-haired girl. The attacker then spoke.

"Kyouko, don't be an idiot. And Selene." She started, "Pay her no mind please. I'm Funami Yui by the way." Yui finished, and gave a light smile to Selene. Selene gave a smile of her own, and went to speak, but Kyouko seemingly recovered from her earlier injury.

"Why do you always ruin my fun Yui!" The blonde yelled at her friend.

"I ruin it because most of the time it's only fun for you." Yui responded.

"That's not true! I make all things fun!" Kyouko said, then turned to a magenta-haired girl who was watching from a few desks over, "Right Ayano? We've had lots of fun together!" She finished with the not so hidden innuendo. The magenta-haired girl, Ayano, blushed heavily at those words, but responded anyways.

"I mean... We haven't not had fun... But..." She stuttered out, but that was enough for Kyouko.

"See Yui?" Kyouko turned to where Yui was, but the black-haired girl wasn't there anymore. Kyouko looked around confusedly for a bit, then spotted Yui giving a white-haired girl a packet of tissues. The reason for the tissues was because of a very obvious nose-bleed coming from the girl. _That's weird... Her nose is bleeding... But her face is that of pure bliss..._ Selene questioned silently.

"Thank you." The white-haired girl said dazedly to Yui, and Kyouko chuckled a bit to herself.

"It seems Chitose hasn't changed a bit. Even though this is our last year here." She remarked. Selene made a note of each of the four girls names, and then spoke.

"So this Chitose... Why is her nose bleeding?" The brunette asked Kyouko, of who just shrugged and gave a simple answer.

"Something about fantasizing I think?" The 'more question than answer' answer was given and Selene sighed. The three others joined Kyouko and Selene at Selene's desk, and spoke with the brunette once more.

"My name is Sugiura Ayano, it's a pleasure to meet you Selene." Ayano said with a slight bow, then Chitose greeted Selene.

"I'm Ikeda Chitose, I hope we become good friends." She said so sweetly, and with a soft voice. Selene smiled at the 4 girls in front of her, then spoke.

"It's nice to meet all of you, I hope we all become good friends as well." She then grabbed her bag, and began to head out. "I've got to leave now, so see you all tomorrow!" She began to head out the door, but was stopped by a quizzical voice.

"Do you not have a club to go to?" It was Ayano who spoke, Selene turned toward the speaker, and tilted her head.

"Is it required?" Selene asked.

"Well... No. But a lot of students go to clubs to improve their own skills, gain new skills, or just hang out with friends. So it's kind of normal for students to attend clubs." Ayano said, as though quoting a student handbook. _Wait._ Selene thought, _Is that actually in the handbook?_

"In America, clubs are considered more of a completely optional activity. So I've never been in one." Selene said, to which Ayano's jaw dropped.

"Wait. You've never once been in a club? That just wont cut it!" Ayano spoke with renewed determination, "I have a proposal for you. Will you like to join the Student Council?" She asked. Selene took a moment to think, then sighed.

"How will I get on? Will you send a referral to the Council's President or something?" Selene asked boredly. Then Chitose softly giggled.

"Ayano's actually the Student Council President." She said, and Ayano smirked at the mention and raised her nose into the air a bit.

"Even if you are the President, that will seriously cut into my after school relaxation time..." Selene mumbled. Ayano was then the one who tilted her head in a questioning way.

"How long is that relaxation time?" Ayano asked.

"From the time I get home till I sleep for the night." Selene answered simply, and the other four fell backwards in astonishment.

"Do you not do you're homework!?" Ayano questioned in slightly-angered amazement.

"You and me are soul-sisters!" Kyouko called out, eyes shining.

"Looks like Kyouko has a contender for laziest at Nanamori..." Yui sighed out.

"What? I get my homework done at school. It's not like I'm slacking." Selene defended herself.

"Wait. Did you just say you get your work done here? How?" Ayano said, slack-jawed.

"You wanna see it?" Selene asked innocently. Kyouko perked up at those words.

"Yes please!" She shouted and quickly grabbed out her own homework to copy down answers onto. Selene chuckled at Kyouko's silliness, and pulled out her homework, which as she said, was done. Kyouko ecstatically copied the answers off of it.

"I'm impressed you have it done... But... Please don't spoil Kyouko like that... She needs to learn the subjects herself..." Yui said defeatedly. Selene then grabbed out her notebook.

"Well if she needs to learn it herself, then she can copy these notes too." Selene said, and opened her neatly organized notebook, but then quickly closed it and chuckled. "Never mind... I forgot I wrote it in English..." That statement made the others fall over again.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading the second chapter everyone! I hope you liked what you read, and continue liking it in the future! I plan on updating this everyday, so look forward to it!**


	3. Megan - Glancing Everywhen?

**A/N**

 **Hello dear readers! I am back again with another chapter! Today will be a Megan-centric chapter about her first day at Nanamori. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Bold -** Author's Notes/Emphasized Words  
 _Italics -_ Thoughts _  
_"Normal" - Speaking in Japanese  
"Underline" - Speaking in English

* * *

Megan walked into her classroom, her and Selene parted ways after the assembly, each heading to their classes, and she picked out a seat, and sat down. After separating from Selene, however, Megan had to take a small break in order to breath, as Selene was a really fast walker, and fitness was not one of Megan's strong suits. She was one of the last to arrive, and struggled to find a seat before the teacher arrived, but found one anyways. The school day went without a hitch, and soon, the end of the day was here. Megan began to pack up her things, when she was approached by a red-haired girl, whom she remember the name of because a short blonde girl had yelled it out during lunch, the girl's name was Akari, and she had **interesting** hair, to say the least. Megan couldn't think to much on it, as Akari looked to be beginning to speak.

"Your name is Megan, right?" The girl asked in a sweet-as-honey voice, and Megan couldn't help but smile at the way she spoke.

"Yes. My name's Megan. You're name's Akari, correct?" Megan asked, already knowing the answer however. Akari looked amazed at this seemingly magical 'name-guessing' power Megan had.

"H-How did you know?" Akari asked incredulously.

"I'm magic." Megan answered plainly, not looking away from her bag. Akari's jaw dropped.

"R-Really!?" She asked even more-so in disbelief. Megan giggled a little at that.

"No. How I do know is because of that loud blonde girl you ate with during lunch." Megan answered truthfully this time. Akari pouted.

"That was mean! I actually thought you had some weird powers for a bit there!" Akari joked, but Megan didn't necessarily take it that way.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" She ended up yelling, which earned more than a few stares from the classmates who had yet to leave. Akari reacted by waving her hands in front of her.

"No, no, no. That was a joke. I'm not actually upset! It's alright!" Akari tried to consul the bowing brunette in front of her. During this encounter a pinkette with fluffy pigtails walked up.

"Akari making another girl cry? Man you've changed since the 22nd haven't you." The pinkette said, making Akari turn toward her and express her anger.

"Chinatsu! Don't joke like that! Help me cheer her up!" She said frantically. Chinatsu then gestured toward Megan, who was laughing at the scene folding out before her.

"To me," Chinatsu began, "She seemed to cheer up quite a bit from that joke. I'm Yoshikawa Chinatsu by the way." The pinkette finished.

"Ah!" Akari started, "I'm Akaza Akari! It's nice to meet you!" The redhead finished. Megan smiled at the two, and then spoke.

"It's nice to meet both of you. My name's Megan, but I think you two already knew that from the introduction I had to give earlier." Megan said, and watched as two more girls approached the group, the blonde from earlier, as well as a 'well-endowed' bluenette. Megan watched the bluenette as she approached with envious eyes. Chinatsu saw this, and chuckled to herself. When the new two got to the group, the blonde spoke first.

"I'm Sakurako, and this is Boob-chan! It's ni-" Sakurako started, before getting punched in the back of the head by 'boob-chan'. The bluenette turned toward Megan, and smiled before speaking.

"Ignore her please. My name's Furutani Himawari. It's a pleasure to meet you." Megan smiled at Himawari, and greeted as well.

"Hello Himawari, and Sakurako, I'm Megan. It's nice meeting you as well." Megan said to the two, of which, one was still recovering on the ground. Megan then grabbed her bag, and began to head toward the door, "I'll catch you guys later, okay? I have to leave now." Megan called over her shoulder as she headed out the door, and down the hall.

* * *

Megan waited for Selene at the gate that led out of the school, and rolled her eyes in mock annoyance as the older of the two arrived.

"Took you long enough!" Megan called to her friend, making Selene jump. When the older realized who'd spoke, she smiled.

"Sorry. I was chatting with a few girls in my class. They were really nice, all be it a little eccentric." Selene relayed the story to Megan, to which Megan chuckled.

"Same here. I met some really nice girls, but they were just a bit... Eccentric... I guess..." Megan told Selene, and then the two shared a laugh, and started walking home.

"Did I scare you back there?" Megan asked, not sure as to what the answer will be.

"Not really. You spooked me, but that was it. I was just deep in thought is all." Selene answered, to which Megan feigned surprise.

"You? Deep in thought? I never thought I'd see the day!" Megan exaggerated, earning a small shove from Selene.

"Hey. I'm no airhead, alright? I've been one of the smartest in my classes since I was really young! I can be deep in thought if I wanna be!" Selene scolded her friend, and the two laughed together again.

"I know. I know. I'll be better than you someday though." Megan promised, although she didn't quite know if she could keep that promise. Selene was, and has always been, the strongest, and smartest of all of her classmates. Even when she used to go to school with guys, she never once lost an arm wrestling match, race, spelling bee, football game, chess match, and the list goes on. Megan on the other hand had come second at best, and last at worst, she knew she couldn't beat Selene with brain, or brawn, but that's why she settled on the long game. Selene's Achilles heel, was her overall health. Selene had a tendency to eat too much, or not enough, and usually when she did eat it was greasy, sodium-packed, and not good for you in general. She also drank **way** too much soda, which really makes it a miracle that she can be so in shape with all that she consumes. But consumption was the first thing on the 'long-game-victory-list', next was the lazing about Selene did. The older brunette could sleep for 3 days, and not notice. It happened once, she had stayed up 7 days straight after a new game came out, and she eventually collapsed. It was a good thing it was in the dead of summer, or else there would've needed to be make-up days for her at school. That's another thing though, she never got sick. Megan had not once, not once in the 11-or-so odd years they've known one-another, seen Selene get sick. Megan was constantly surprised by the amount of strain Selene could put her body through, yet stay at peak performance.

"Yeah. Maybe one day." Selene started, cutting into Megan's internal recreation of the past, "But that day isn't today!" She finished teasingly. Megan shoved her friend this time, and they were soon back home.

* * *

Megan laid in bed that night, and contemplated the day, as well as life leading up to this day. She smiled to herself, and thought. _A lot's changed hasn't it? But then again, has it really?_ She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **A bit of a shorter chapter, but it's equally as important as any other. Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and come back later for another chapter!**


	4. Selene - Time to go Clubbing!

**A/N**

 **Hiya! Welcome back to '** _ **A**_ _**New Life'**_ **! Today's chapter will be about Selene, and her clubbing experience. Anywho, onto the chapter!**

 **Bold -** Author's Notes/Emphasized Words  
 _Italics -_ Thoughts _  
_"Normal" - Speaking in Japanese  
"Underline" - Speaking in English

* * *

Selene sat in her class after the last bell sounded for the second day, and looked over a bunch of sheets of paper, each of which were club sign-up sheets. She took a deep breath in, texted Megan to head home without her, or find something else to preoccupy herself with for an hour-or-so, and set out. Selene stopped by the chess club first, and played a match against the 'best player', but beat her way to quickly. Thus chess club was crossed off the 'Clubs-For-Selene' list. Selene moved down said list, and went to club after club, from the literature club, to the track team, from mythology, to outdoor activities, from light music, to Tea Ceremony, from- _Wait! I haven't tried Tea Ceremony! I may not like making tea, but I also didn't like running, and all this wandering about has made me thirsty! Maybe I could mooch a drink or 5 off of them by feigning interest in there club._ Selene, began to head toward the Tea Ceremony Club Room, but ran into Megan at the front door. Megan flagged Selene down, then spoke up.

"How's the 'clubbing' going?" Megan asked teasingly, to which Selene smiled and shook her head tiredly.

"It's not so good... I've been to so many different clubs, ranging from the extremes of weird to normal, nerd to jock, and even posh to near-homeless. I don't think any of them are a fit for me!" Selene started softly, but grew more, and more frustrated as she continued. "At this rate, I'm just going to end up bumming about for the rest of my life, living off you, and my parents!" She finished. Megan quickly intervened.

"First off: Don't. I'm not fond of the idea of taking care of the log of a person you are, for the rest of my life. Second: Why do clubs suddenly matter to you? It's not like going to one will suddenly improve your social standing, or situation in general. So why?" Megan question her friend, Selene didn't even give it a second thought before answering.

"Spite." Selene stated very simply.

"Spite?" Megan asked.

"Yes. Spite." Selene once more stated.

"Okay. Let me rephrase that. Why spite?" Megan asked.

"This one girl told me about clubs, and how important they were to Japanese students, or what have you, and then she gave me an ultimatum." Selene explained, "Either A) I join a club I wanna get into, or B) Join the student council for a term. So that's why I'm out and about, searching for a club." The brunette finished, and turned toward Megan just as they walked up to an extremely Japanese looking building. "Anyways. This is the final stop for today, a 'Tea Ceremony Club'. Whatever that means." Selene stated, Megan raised an eyebrow at that.

"If you're not certain what it means, why are we here?" Megan asked skeptical of Selene's choice of coming here. Selene smiled at that.

"Tea." She said plainly.

"Tea?" Megan asked, but quickly remembered the earlier conversation, "I mean, what do you mean by 'tea'?"

"I mean, I'm very thirsty, and want anywhere from 1 to 5 cups of tea." Selene started, "It's simple. Act as though I'm interested in joining, and mooch tea off of the club-goers." Selene finished, and Megan face-palmed at her statement.

"You're going to have 2 cups at the most, then we're heading home, and you can drown yourself in soda for all I care." Megan said coldly, making Selene shiver.

"Why did you have to be so mean when saying that!?" Selene asked, eyes wide, and arms in the air. Megan only gave her a very mean look, then walked into the club's room via a smaller side door. Selene then moved in front of Megan, and opened up a second door that led into the club's main room. Once it was opened, Selene called out into the room.

"I am here for tea! I mean- I am here to join this tea club!" Selene stated, and Megan face-palmed. When Selene looked out into the club room she noticed a few familiar faces, "Wait! Kyouko? Yui? Is that you? I can guess why Yui's here, but you? Kyouko, why are you in the 'Tea Ceremony Club'?" Selene asked, earning a few laughs from the younger-looking members of the club, even Yui couldn't help but smile at the question. Kyouko on the other hand pouted.

"How rude! I can be mature, and drink tea like any adult!" She declared, quickly drinking a bit of her tea, without realizing it was a hot batch, and burned her tongue on it. "Owie!" Kyouko yelled in pain, earning even more laughter from those around the room. Yui broke down and laughed as well, then turned to the visitors.

"The Tea ceremony Club disbanded about 3 years ago, so it no longer exists. Well officially it does exist, but it's pretty much common knowledge that it doesn't exist." Yui started, "This club room is now used by us, the Amusement Club." She finished. Selene stood in contemplative silence before walking over to the table, and taking a seat.

"Just because this isn't the Tea Ceremony Club doesn't mean I'm not interested. In fact this interests me more. What is this 'Amusement Club', and why do I not have a sign-up sheet for it?" Selene asked, still hoping for tea, but also intrigued as to what this 'unlisted club' club was all about.

"Well, you see..." Yui began, but was cut off by Kyouko laughing to herself.

"Now that you know of our existence, you either A) have to join, or B) you will have to 'disappear." Kyouko said, causing Megan to meep, and Selene to quirk an eyebrow.

"So what, are you like a secret service or something?" Selene asked, not believing the blonde girl for a moment. Kyouko only smiled wider.

"For the Emperor himself. We are the Top Secret, Super Ninja, Emperor Defense Force, code-named 'Amusement Division', this is our hideout, and now that you know." Kyouko began, then pulled an object from under the table that resembled a pistol, spooking the rest of the room, even her own clubmates, "You have a choice to make." she finished, and stared blankly at the two new girls. Selene was caught off guard by the weapon, then she narrowed her eyes at the blonde. _A gun? Here? Wait a minute!_ Selene thought, and then realized something. _It's a fake, in fact it isn't even a real fake gun, it looks to be made out of... Clay? It looks well done, if I'm honest, but I know for a fact, that's no gun._ With her thoughts finishing, she looked the blonde dead in the eye.

"What if I refuse?" Selene asked simply, making Megan look at her incredulously. Kyouko once more chuckled, and moved the 'gun' a little higher.

"I don't think you're in any position to refuse." Kyouko said, and was then caught off guard by a sudden movement made by Selene. Kyouko looked from Selene, who had a smug look on her face, to the 'gun' and noticed why a move was made. Selene ripped the 'gun's' top half off, leaving Kyouko with nothing but a weird clay remote-looking thing.

"Really? It seems as though you need to reconsider your words." Selene said, smirking evilly at the blonde. Kyouko thew the clay mold to the ground, then crossed her arms, and began to pout.

"That's no fair! How'd you know?" Kyouko asked, to which Selene sat back, and answered simply.

"All's fair in love and war, also I'm American. Of course I knew it was a fake." She said, Kyouko the tilted her head.

"But isn't she American too, and she looks as though she didn't know." Kyouko said quizzically. Selene turned to Megan for the first time since Kyouko's 'gun' incident, and realized the girl was almost in tears. Selene's eyes widened, and she wrapped her arms around her friend in order to consul her. Megan began to cry into Selene's shoulder, and speak through the crying.

"I was so scared! I didn't think we were going to live! It... It reminded me of..." Megan began, but was cut off by her friend, who pat her hand against the back of Megan's head, and spoke softly to her.

"It's alright. It wasn't real. We were never in any danger. I know. It was scary, but we lived. It's alright." Selene's words came out sweet as honey, and smooth as silk, as she tried to consul Megan, and make the crying stop. _Dammit! That dumb blonde!_ Selene's thoughts started, _Wait... She couldn't have known. All it was was a stupid joke, that's it..._ After she finished going over the scenario, and coming to that conclusion, Selene realized Megan had stopped crying, and was now just hugging Selene for comfort. The older brunette smiled at this, and then remembered what it was that Megan was about to say. _'It... It reminded me of...' The incident..._ Selene's thoughts finished the unfinished sentence. _Of course it would remind her of the incident... That day will be hard for her, or anyone to ever forget..._

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **7 Years Ago:**

Selene woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing, and then looked at the clock on her room's wall, and noticed that it was 2:00 in the morning. Selene then heard a loud crash come from downstairs, and realized it was her father in his workshop. She listened to her father run to the front door, and then she too got up to see what was going on. Leaving her room, and glancing down into the foyer from the upstairs balcony, and saw her father talking with what seemed to be police officers, while the infamous police lights blinked red and blue onto the white walls of the lower story from the windows. Selene ran down the main stairs to her father, after the officer left the door, when she got to him, he turned in surprise at her.

"Selene! What are you doing up at a time like this?" He asked, in a voice that showed that he was very tired, which was not normal for this time, as he was usually fully awake, and conscious while he messed about in his workshop. Selene looked out the open front door at the police vehicles, then turned back to her dad.

"I was woken up by the doorbell... Why are the police here?" She asked, glancing out the door once again. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed her father flinch, then heard him sigh.

"You remember Megan, right?" He asked Selene. To which she nodded her head, and smiled.

"Yeah! She's the best! But... What does that have to do with the police?" Selene asked innocently, and her father sighed once more.

"Well... Her parents were caught up in something... And now... She's going to be living here..." He began, after seeing his daughter light up at the news of having a new housemate, he continued, "You won't mind if she stays in your room for a while will you? We still need to sort out a guest bedroom, into her room, and that may take a while." He finished, smiling weakly at his daughter, who only smiled brighter still.

"She can stay with me forever! We are good friends!" The innocent voice echoed as the flashback began to fade.

* * *

 **Amusement Club**

 **Now:**

Selene continued hugging her friend, and then took a deep breath in.

"We'll be leaving for now..." The older brunette said, then easily picked up her friend, and left the Amusement Club's room. Accidentally leaving behind the two's bags, as well as leaving behind a knocked out Kyouko, confused Chinatsu, angry Yui, and saddened Akari. But none of that mattered, all Selene wanted to do was get Megan home, and make certain that she was alright. _I may have been too innocent then, but now... Now's different. I will make sure that you get better Megan... I will make sure of it..._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed today's chapter! This one goes a little bit deeper than the others, as well as shows us more of a background as to who our main characters are. Anyways, I hope you come back next time for another chapter of A New Life!**


	5. Kyouko - Remembrance

**A/N**

 **I'm back again! Welcome to the 5th chapter of _A New Life_! Today we look from a new perspective! Kyouko's first chapter debut, starts now!**

 **Bold -** Author's Notes/Emphasized Words  
 _Italics -_ Thoughts _  
_"Normal" - Speaking in Japanese  
"Underline" - Speaking in English

* * *

Kyouko was packing up her bag at the end of the third day back from Spring Break, and looked over to Selene's desk, the brunette had not shown up to school that day, and she guessed that the other one didn't either. Kyouko began to head toward her club with Yui walking silently beside her, with each step the blonde remembered the day before.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Yesterday, After Waking up:**

Kyouko sat up groggily, and looked out at her surroundings. She saw the clubroom, basking in the light of the setting sun, and then she noticed Yui staring angrily at the now awakened blonde. Kyouko then remembered why she was out cold, and grimaced at the fury in Yui's eyes. Kyouko tried to dodge eye contact with Yui, but this only forced Yui to act.

"You know what you did was wrong." She stated, anger edging her near-level voice. Kyouko winced, and readied her response.

"I didn't think it would scare anyone! All I did was pull a harmless joke!" The blonde defended, yet Yui was unmoved.

"A harmless joke you say?" Yui asked, distance showing in her voice, before a fury Kyouko had never seen before burned in the raven-haired girl's eyes. "You scared that girl so much, her friend had to carry her home! You say that joke was harmless? That's a far cry from the truth!" Yui began, "They left so quickly they left their bags! Even if **we** knew you were joking, not everyone is used to your outlandish humor! I may not know why that girl was so scared, it could have been anything, but all I can guess is that pulling out a 'gun' and pointing it at people, saying that 'they have one of two choices' and one of those being 'death' was what got to her! You never put into consideration others with your 'jokes', and this time you went **way** too far!" Yui snarled out the last few words, then turned to leave. "I'm going to the Student Council room to get those two's addresses, **and** a sign-up sheet for the track team." With the American girls', and her own bag in hand, Yui headed for the main building, and the Student Council room. All Kyouko could do was stare at where she last saw her lifelong friend, and then, she broke down into tears.

* * *

 **Amusement Club Entrance**

 **Now:**

The blonde sniffled a little after remembering what had happened yesterday, and watched as Yui went ahead, and opened the club's door. Kyouko followed her friend into the room, and sat down in a spot that was diagonally across from Yui. The two sat in a tense silence until their other clubmates arrived. Chinatsu, on noticing the vacant seat next to Yui, rushed to sit by her beloved senpai, and Akari sat down next to Kyouko. The silence now was one of awkwardness mixed with the tension from earlier. No girl spoke for 10 minutes, until Chinatsu broke the silence.

"Hey... Why are we all so quiet today? It isn't because of what happened yesterday was it?" The pinkette asked, hoping for some kind of answer. She wasn't, however, expecting the answer that came.

"I'm going to be joining the track team." Yui said, shocking all of the other girls, except for Kyouko. All Kyouko did was lower her head in sadness. Chinatsu, most shocked by this revelation, was the first to respond to it.

" **WHAT!?** " She shouted with such volume, that she scared not only all of her clubmates, but all the animals and other people within a mile radius. "What do you mean you're joining the track team!? You can't leave this club! Wait! I'll join you! I can do track! Please don't leave us here!" The pinkette yelled, frantically trying to keep Yui from leaving. Yui shook her head in response.

"I know you wouldn't enjoy doing track Chinatsu... So don't join just because I'm in it... As to the reason I made this decision... I think it's about time I have a change in atmosphere... The Amusement Club is not a place for me, and I realized it... So please, don't leave just to stay with me..." Yui hesitantly explained, smiling at the end in order to make sure Chinatsu didn't foolishly rush into the track team just to be with her beloved senpai. It worked, and Chinatsu looked down with a saddened expression. Now it was time for Akari to speak.

"Hasn't Kyouko tried to stop you yet?" The redhead asked, truly bewildered as to why Yui was able to leave the club in the first place. Finally, it was Kyouko who spoke.

"The Amusement club is going to be disbanded..." Was all she muttered. The shocked expressions, and questions were drown out by the sorrow that Kyouko had felt, and soon, her vision blurred as tears welled up in her eyes.

* * *

Kyouko was sitting inside the Student Council room while she waited for Ayano to bring her a club form. She had decided that with the dissolution of the Amusement Club, she would pursue her talents, and join the Moving Arts Club. Even though it had a fancy name, it was really just a club in which artists convened and created manga, as well as anime, and to a greater degree, talk anime and manga. Kyouko couldn't help but feel sad at the ending of **her** club, but she also felt somewhat excited as to what experiences she would have in this new club. Then, another pang of sadness hit her, as she remembered her fight with Yui, as well as her previous arguments with her closest friend. Kyouko was a people person, and she had seen that her relationship with Yui had been straining. It began in the middle of their second year, and only worsened before, during, and after break. Kyouko saw that she needed to reel the friendship back together, but was too late to do so. With every argument leading up to yesterday's fight, she felt more, and more distant from her oldest, and closest friend. Kyouko never wanted a fight to tear her and Yui apart, yet it had. The blonde was never one to stay down, even though now she wished she could, she must pick herself up, and move forward. When Ayano handed Kyouko the club sheet, the blonde left without another word. That night, Kyouko wouldn't sleep well.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading another one of my chapters! I enjoy writing these, and hope you enjoy reading them! This chapter made me tear up when rereading it, and listening to ' _Mio: Monologue of a Blue Sky'_ , who knew sad music can make sad things even more sad? Anywho, I hope you enjoyed! Come again soon!**


End file.
